


No Normalacy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, normal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	No Normalacy

Clint's life was never normal.   
Even during his childhood.   
Always abused and beaten.   
His teen years were spent in circus,  
Whike adult life in Shield,   
Being a spy.  
His life would never be normal.   
He had accepted it long ago.  
Hence he was afraid,   
Of being attached to people.   
Dragging them into his dangerous life.  
He preferred to be detached.


End file.
